Forum:One Shot Kills question...
Wondering about so-called 'One Shot Kills' on Bitterblack. Wondering about so-called 'One Shot Kills' on Bitterblack Hey, guys. Sorry if this post was titled funny, I'm not sure about the post formatting; the puzzle shaped booger and the orange square. Anyways, this game is amazing and I'm 100plus play hours in. I come from Diablo and am a chronic planer, and I wanted to play a fencer/swordsman character. So, I eventually decided on a sword/bow assassin, because unfortunately, playing DD sucks without some form of ranged attack. After watching my HP and Physical Def. grow at a depressing rate, though, I put in 35 levels of fighter and 15 of mage, hoping to boost defenses and HP. My goal was to rock Bitterblack Isle and to conquor the crap out of this game. After reading up on these forums, I read about the one-shot kill factor in Bitterblack, but scoffed at it because of my levels and gear choices. Low and behold, I've still been one shot killed. Eaten by a giant cyclops and stomped by an Eliminator. Now, I don't mind this really. Frankly, it's refreshing that Capcom made a HARD level in an RPG... I get to the point of this post, though. Am I being killed in one attack because my defense and HP are inadequate to sustain the attacks, or because the attacks are in fact one-shot kills. Is my build off, or was I meant to die to these attacks regardless and I just plain made play mistakes? Thanks all, if any, who respond. WarlockMarvel/ Pawn: Mona Murphy Hi! Most Attacks on BBI made from Enemies only deal lots of Damage, like the Gorecyclops chewing on you. For those Attacks your Defense and HP are too low. The Augments Apotropaism, Awareness, Fortitude, Bastion, Watchfulness or Sanctuary may help lowering that damage caused. There are 3 Attacks, that can instantly kill a Character: *When Death hits you with his Scythe. (unblockable and has a big range) *Daimon's Rift Attack (sucking Characters into the Rift) *when an Eliminator stomps you to the Ground and charges Arc of Obliteration, where you have to break free. (it doesn't ''always ''kill with one hit) 09:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Those one-shots you mentioned are grab attacks. Defense and HP doesn't mean much in the case of grabs. Most other attacks won't be able to one-shot you once your HP gets near 3,000 and your final defenses are around 700 or above, though occasionally it can still happen if a Cursed Dragon, Garm or Condemned Gorecyclops hits you just right, or you get caught on Daimon when he does his fire explosion thing. Pretty rare though. Not sure what level you are now, or what your base defenses are, but Bastion is an enormously useful augment on BBI. It may help you make it through lvl 200 without any more one-shots. (If you don't want to get grabbed though you'll have to equip the Fighter's Egression augment.) ~callipygias